Just Want To Be With You
by Anime Angel4
Summary: Well, I'm going to stop spoiling it for you people so, um...just read it for yourself!


Just Want To Be With You…  
  
It was only one phone call…but I guess he was very serious with me…  
  
Lots of things were going on at Madison's house, considering she loved to use her camera and videotape Sakura's captures. She had been working for hours on her site, designing it, and posting up video clips of Sakura and her. After another hour later, she began to feel a little tired, and stretched back. "Well, I guess this is all for today! Wow, I actually got this much done. Hm…well, I'm going to give it rest." As Madison logged off the page builder and walked over to her rose pedaled designed bed covers that she made on her own. Just as she was about to put on her pajamas, next to her was cordless phone that rang. ~*Ring, ring, ring*~ "Huh? It's this late, and we have a phone call?" She put her clothes down and reached over to phone the and picked it up. "Hello?" A voice over on the other side was soft, "Hello, may I speak to Madison please?" "Ah…speaking. Who is this?" She replied. "This is Eriol. What you doing up so late?" His voice sounded soft and pure. Then Madison lifted up her eyebrow, aiming for the same question. "I ask you the same question, it's pretty late. Don't you think so?" "Yeah, that is why I called you at this hour." As his voice trailed off. She gasped in shock. She was quite suspicious of why he would say such thing. "Eriol was is it? Is there something I can help you with?" He started to speak, but his voice started to shake, as if he were very nervous over something big. "Um…Madison, I don't know how to say this. But, I finally got up the courage to say um…I really like you." Then he blushed. Madison blushed too, then closed her eyes and made a soft but sweet grin. "Oh Eriol, don't kid around like that. Don't joke about love…now tell me, what is that is bothering you? Your sounding like your shaking or something…" she kind of had this feeling that what he was saying was not a joke, but the other side kind of not. "Madison, I mean…please, if this is a rejection…then I understand…" He seemed so sweet and intense. "Ugh…come on Eriol, I mean it too. Quit it." Madison cackled. "Then meet me at the King Penguin Park." He stated. Once again she gasped in total confusion. "What?" Before she could say another word, the line was cut off. "I wonder if I should go? It's pretty late, is he preferring tonight…" As she starred up to the ceiling. "I guess I should just go, seems like he really means it…But why does my heart feel so calm when I am talking to him?" Then she lowered her eyes. "I have to go, I want to help Eriol and find what is troubling him.  
  
~*At King Penguin Park*~  
  
It was already 11:30pm, and Madison was first to be there. "It's already this late, and he said he'd be here…" Over by the bushes she could hear the leaves ruffling against each other. "Ugh…what is over there? I'm scared…" As she stepped back away. Then she began to see a shadowed coming out of the bushes towards her slowly. She didn't want to know what was coming her way, so she closed her and crouched down in total freight. "Ugh…uh…" As goose bumps ran down her arm and legs. "Please don't come. Stay away from me!" Then she heard footsteps coming closer and closer, and then they stopped. She opened one eye slowly and looked up carefully. It was someone looking down at her with a big shadow. "Ah!" As she backed off from them. It was only Eriol, standing there in a serious but desperate face. "Phew…" Madison sighed. "Don't ever sneaked up like that Eriol, you scared me to death, I thought it was a monster or something." But then she started to notice something weird that happened. When Eriol appeared, her heart started to calm down and started to relax. "*In her mind* Why do I feel so comfortable with him? It can't be that I like him…" As she starred at the boy, then looked back down, and blushed. "No, it can't be. But I think I do. But now I don't know." He walked closer to her and led out his hand for assistant. Madison reached out and grabbed his hand. At that minute she was pulled towards him. She was rather close. Her heart felt warm and relaxed. "Madison, all I am asking for is to be with you. Nothing more, you're like the whole world to me…" As they started to move closer than ever. "Eriol, I don't know what to do, but all I can say is that…I like you too…" She was pretty amazed at what came out of her very own mouth at that second. Then their faces started to meet. He lifted his hand and held up her face toward his. Slowly but surely their lips met and so they did. The kiss was sweet and light. Both were very young for this, and for the first time, and first kiss, they felt closer than ever. From that day on, the only words that would please her heart and make her feel closer to him is, "I just want to be with you, and only you Madison…"  
  
  
The End!!  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, how do you like this story? This is the first Card Captor fanfic I have ever typed up; so don't blame me if it is horribly written, lol. Anyways, I enjoyed writing it. I was on the phone with Sodina at the same time. *Mind you, I am her cousin, Sora* If you have any comments for this story, please e-mail them to the owner of this site, also know as my cousin, Sodina, or me, Sora!  
  
Date started: Monday, July 09, 2001  
Date finished: Monday, July 09, 2001  



End file.
